The Date
by Samsapoping
Summary: Bonnie gambles a special prize during her brother's next gym battle and the winner goes out with Serena for a fancey dinner!. Will Ash win a night with his childhood friend or will Clemont have the most embarrassing night of his life? (Takes place during Ash's 5th Kalos gym battle) Amourshipping, BonniexAsh, ClemontxSerena
1. Prologue

**Before I proceed with Heart Strings: Of Brother and Sister, I decided to practice writing about Ash's new gang. I've seen some episodes of the XY series and so far, I'm enjoying them. WAY better than the Black and White saga in my opinion.**

* * *

**SPOILER ALERT: This story takes place when Ash and Co. are in Lumiose City for Ash's 5th gym badge. Contains "current" teams of Ash, Serena, and Clemont's pokemon The Japanese haven't gotten to that point when this story was published. **

* * *

Unknown POV

**"Why am I thinking about this?"**

It was a silence night in Lumiose City as I stood outside of Clemont's house. The strets were lit up with no humans or pokemon in sight. Everyone was in their homes, snoozing until the morning sun. Everyone except me. A sinking feeling kept waking me to the point where I needed some fresh air.

"Tomorrow's the big day." I reminded myself, gazing at the city's monument.

Beyond a few blocks from my position was where Kalos journeys began. Where Fenneken and I became partners. Towering in the center was Prism Tower. Professor Sycamore's Lab was located in there, but we weren't going there. Not only was Prism Tower where trainers receive their first pokemon, it was also where the fifth Gym was.

That was where my crush would win his fourth gym badge, but it wasn't going to be an easy accomplishment. He was going to challenge the Gym Leader to a pokemon battle, but unlike the other leaders, he knew him well. We have been travelling with him and became close friends. Seeing pokemon, feeding us, but more importantly, training with us.

"You're up too, Serena?"

A yawn awoke me from my thought as I turned around towards the house. Stepping outside in her Tyrantrum pajamas, was the Gym Leader's little sister.

"Bonnie?" I exclaimed.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" The little girl groaned.

This wasn't like Bonnie. Usually by this time of night, she would be out to Dreamland, but something was keeping her up too. Either she had a bad dream, needed help going to the bathroom, or something else.

"Did you had a bad dream?" I asked.

"Did you?" Bonnie answered back.

Clemont's sister's question was close enough to my confession. The bad dream I had felt like a vision. Ever since we arrived back to Lumiose City, Ash had been preparing for tomorrow's battle. Training with his pokemon to become worthy enough for the inventor's team. True his Pikachu saved the previous gym battles, but that's just it. Against a team of electric types, the yellow mouse was going to have a difficult time. If he's defeated, then it'll be up to Froakie (a water type), Fletchinder (a flying type), and another flying type called a Hawlucha. With those pokemon being part of Ash's team, I feared that Clemont had the advantage. I feared of my crush's next defeat.

"N-no." I denied the truth.

"I can't sleep because I'm too excited for tomorrow." Clemont's sister answered my curious question.

"I'm assuming you want your big brother to win?" I guessed.

"I was, but now I don't know." She shrugged, heading towards me.

She then stood beside me and began wondering who she wanted to root for. I thought she was definitely on her brother's side, but it seemed she was having a heart to the challenger. I guessed travelling with Ash so far has taught her about was able to help out a flabebe by herself by climbing up a rocky wall. For a little girl who also tries to get women to marry her big brother, she sure has matured over the past few months.

"I'm wishing for my brother, but at the same time I want Ash to win." Bonnie exclaimed.

"What about you, Serena? Who do you want to win?" She then turned to me.

* * *

Bonnie's POV

Like I needed an answer. If there was anything I've learned about Serena, it was her feelings for my brother's next opponent. She could try to hide it, but I noticed it since we first met her. Her cheeks were the biggest hint to her love interest. Everytime she had a one-on-one chat with her childhood friend, those cheeks would change to shades of red. Even after I just questioned about tomorrow's battle, her blushing cheeks told me she was rooting for Ash.

"I'll take the blushing as you want Ash to win." I noted.

"H-huh?" Serena muttered nervously.

"It's okay to cheer for Ash." I consoled the older girl.

"To be honest, I also hope he beats my brother." I replied.

"You are?" She responded.

"It will be interesting to see how he handles against my brother's other pokemon." I exclaimed.

"Too bad there was a way for the both of us to be satisfied." Serena mentioned.

I could see what Ash's childhood friend meant. She wanted a possible solution to our dilemma. A way for all of us to win tomorrow's gym battle. Although I said I wanted the challenger to be victorious, my heart was beating for my brother. It used to feel special to me whenever I witnessed my brother defeating an opponent in a gym battle, but now I also wished wanted to wish for my friend's victory. I wanted to help out Serena.

Then, it came to me. A genius plan popped into my head that could help out all of us. But more importantly, it was going to awake Ash to the truth. Unfortunately, I needed to wait till tomorrow to arrange it.

**(Yawning)**

"Anyway, I'm heading back to bed." I yawned.

"I'll help you." Serena insisted.

I lend Ash's friend my hand without another word, allowing her assistance. A warm smile spread across her face as she walked me back into the house. Before I knew it, I was back in my warm mattress with the adorable sounds of Dedenne sleeping beside rest of the night was just all of dreaming. Dreaming about what tomorrow would bring to us. Not only there was going to be a gym battle happening in the morning, but a couple was going to be formed.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**


	2. Chapter 1: Bonniesitting

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pokemon Center: The Next Day**

Unknown POV

This was it! Today was the day that I was going to compete for my fifth Kalos gym badge. Everything I had worked on the past day was going to be unveiled in style soon. Not only this was going to be a gym battle, but a test of friendship. A test to see how far we had come so far in our journey.

"Good luck, Ash!" Nurse Joy waved.

But before the day's main event could begin, some chores needed to be done. We arrived at the Pokemon Center after a good sleep to pick up my team. Half the tray was full with only three pokeballs, but there was a fourth pokemon I had. A little electric mouse who felt more like a younger brother to me.

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" I thanked the center's runner.

"Pika!" Pikachu waved.

***Growl!***

A loud stomach growl alerted me to thinking it was me. I clenched my hand against my belly for an reaction, but nothing happened. There was no rumble to be heard nor a piece of last night's pizza moving inside. I then turned to my buddy who was confused as I was. Judging by his expression, I could tell he wasn't hungry. The only other people who came with me were Bonnie and…

"Pikachu?"

"Serena?" I called.

My head turned to the right and found the the hunger source. Standing next to me (and blushing as red as Pikachu's cheeks) was my childhood friend, Serena. A friend who I haven't seen since we were little kids attending Professor Oak's Pokemon Summer Camp in Kanto. I first met her in the forest while searching for a Polliwag. The poor girl was lying on the ground with an injured leg when I found her. If I wasn't there finding that Polliwag, Serena would have been lost for days.

Sometime after the summer camp, Serena moved to the Kalos region with her mother, Grace for some reason. Our lives went separate ways for a LONG time till few over a half a year ago. The two paths crossed again after I gotten a flat tire, but Serena helped me ride back to progression. She knew where my path was leading towards, but her own path was unclear.

"Are you hungry, Serena?" I asked.

"Pika?" My buddy wondered.

"W-who me?" The honey haired girl stuttered.

Another growl roared within my friend as she clutched her black tank top against her slender bell. Her clothes consisted of a dark pink hat with a black bow, a black tank top with a white collar, long black socks, and black shoes. In addition to those, a pink backpack was being carried by the new trainers.

"W-ell, mm-aybe just a little." She confessed.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" I questioned in a concerned tone.

"You and Bonnie ran out of Clemont's house before I could even grab a box of cereal." Serena mentioned.

"Oh." I muttered in concern.

"Don't forget that Clemont is letting us watch Bonnie this morning while he prepares the gym." She reminded me.

As proof to what the Gym Leader requested, Serena took out a note and gave it to me.

* * *

_**"Ash and Serena,"**_

_**"Off to the Gym to check on the other pokemon. Give Bonnie breakfast and DON'T feed her cookies or candy!"**_

_**"Clemont"**_

_**"P.S: If you're reading this, Ash and you've already picked up your pokemon, make sure you eat some breakfast before you show up."**_

* * *

"Oops." My response was to the note.

"Pikachu…" Pikachu groaned at me in disappointment.

Some friend I became. The Gym had corrupted my mind so much that I forgot to take care of my friends. Like Serena said, I simply rushed out of our friend's house without food. I was so excited to battle that the selfishness in me took over. Bonnie was thrilled to be out of the house, but I could see a bit of displeasement from Serena.

"I guess I was a little too anticipated for the battle." I realized with a guilt expression.

"Pika pika." My pokemon nodded.

"You guess?" Serena raised an eyebrow.

"Since we're already here, wanna eat in the cafeteria?" I decided.

"We're currently running free breakfast." Nurse Joy informed us.

"If it's fine with Bonnie, it's fine with me." Serena nodded.

"Pi?"

"Huh, what's the matter, Pikachu?" I turned.

My buddy answered by jumped off of my shoulder and landed in front of Serena and I. We were starting to get confused when we saw him looking for something. His head moved from side to side, but there was nobody present. It was just myself, him, Serena, and Nurse Joy in the lobby. Then, my heart jumped as I figured out what Pikachu was searching for.

"BONNIE!" I gasped.

"We've lost Bonnie!" I clarified.

"What?!" The nurse reacted.

"Don't just stand there! Find her!" Serena exploded.

That was an order I simply couldn't refused to follow. Clemont specifically told us in his note to look after his little sister. If he found out that she was missing, the consequences would be dire for us. He could force us to work at the gym or worse, turn us into robots. Just the mere image of me "pooping" oil made me shivered. Overwhelmed for Bonnie's safety, I returned tray with my sealed pokemon back to the nurse and headed through the center.

"BONNIE!"

* * *

**IN THE BATHROOM**

Bonnie's POV

The key to unlocking true romance was in my hand. Tonight, Serena was going to be set up to a fancy dinner with the winner of today's battle. Whether wins or my brother triumphs, our teenage friend will thank me. Taken out of my brother's coupon book, I held a slip for dinner at one of Lumiose City's finest restaurants.

"25% Off on Meal for two at Sushi High Roller." I read the paper.

It was gonna be expensive, but it was gonna be worth it. No matter who goes with Serena, he'll have a great time with her. If Ash wins, he'll not only enjoy the food, but a battle with the restaurant's owner will entertain him. Serena would NEVER refuse my offer if she ends up with the challenger. As for my brother winning, the reservation number I would call would force him to go. If he defeats Ash, then I would do everything in my power to make love happen. I also wanted to make Serena more than just a friend to me. I wanted her to be my big sister.

"I can already smell the love." I smiled, wiggling my nose.

"Sniff. Sn…."

"Oh wait. That's my poop!" I recognized the scent.

Tonight's date fogged up my brain so much that I forgot where I came to do. While Ash was getting his pokemon from Nurse Joy, a little bathroom trip felt needed to be done. I placed the coupon in my yellow satchel beside me and took a piece of toilet paper to wipe my butt. With Dedenne guarding the door to my toilet, I had some time to spare.

* * *

Serena's POV

**"Please be in the bathroom."**

Overwhelmed by Bonnie's sudden disappearance, I barged into the one place Ash wasn't allowed to enter. The door squeaked across the white tiled floor as I saw the side wall of the closest toilet of the girl's bathroom. Lights dimmed down across the large room with the stenches of human disposals and filth polluting the air. It made my lungs feel sick, but the sight of the baby mouse pokemon standing between the middle sink and middle toilet door made me breathe in the stanks.

"Dedenne!" I exclaimed.

"Dede!" The mouse squeaked.

"Is that you, Serena?" A familiar voice mellowed through the middle door.

"Bonnie!" I called out, walking towards the door.

"Wait a second! I'm just finishing up!" The little girl ordered.

A loud flush echoed throughout the room along with the sigh of relief I took. My worry of losing Clemont's sister was washing away as fast as the poop currently being sent down to the sewers of Lumiose. Bonnie was one of Clemont's most beloved possessions and I could bare to see her big brother tremble with worry for her.

The door swung opened as the blonde child walked out to the sink fully dressed. Her normal attire consisted of a dark brown short sleeve shirt with a black ribbon on her chest, a white short skirt covering her bottom, and a pair of pink shoes protected her feet with nothing else worn over them. Lastly, her long golden hair was tied by a yellow barrette to form a long ponytail that was sticking out from the right side of her head.

She turned on one of the three faucets across from the toilets and began to rinse her hands.

"Don't ever scare us like that again!" I told the young girl.

"I scared you guys?" Bonnie gasped.

"I'm sorry, but I had the sudden urge to go and….."

"You should have told us before running in here." I mentioned.

"The last thing we want Ash to have your brother canceling their gym battle to find you." I replied.

The way Bonnie froze after hearing my statement made me regret saying it. As the city's water came raining down on her palm, I saw some sorrow through her reflection. Beyond the wide mirror, I spotted not just myself, but the face of a sad little girl. I spoke too much and gave the Gym Leader's sister a bad thought.

"You're not gonna tell Clemont about this, are you?" Bonnie feared.

"Of course not!" I shook my head.

"We'll just keep it our little secret." I winked.

"OK." Clemont's sister nodded.

"Now hurry up and finish washing up! Ash is waiting for us!" I ordered.

"We're already going to the Gym?" Bonnie asked excitedly.

"We're gonna eat first before we go." I informed her.

"OK." She nodded.

"You want something here?" I questioned.

"Sure!" The girl nodded.

"I'll be right outside the door if you need me." I concluded.

And with that, I gave Bonnie her time to herself. There was no need to tell Clemont about the scare because I already found his little sister. I just needed to notify either Nurse Joy or Ash and this minor crisis would come to an end. The nurse was my best bet to prevent my crush from raising chaos.

"I'VE FOUND HER!" I screamed outside the bathroom.

* * *

**Cafeteria: Five Minutes Later**

Bonnie's POV

For the first time in my life, I felt like Professor Sycamore. Whether he was in his lab or out in a field, he would usually watch nature and study it. Like him, I was studying science. A different kind of science some people like to call, "psychology". With the smell of fresh pancakes soothing me, I stared at my subjects.

Like last night, I could see the love within Serena's eyes. Her cheeks weren't blushing, but a grin was present on her face. Those sapphire eyes beaming at her hungry lover who was munching on some pancakes. The same food that Serena needed to eat. As for what the pokemon were eating, Pikachu and Dedenne were both having a can of pokemon food.

"These pancakes are so good!" Ash commented.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth, Ash!" Serena told him before taking another bite out of her pancakes.

The results of my observation was basically what I expected from the two trainers. If Serena wasn't eating her breakfast, her face would watch Ash take another bite. Her face filled with joy for the boy made it clear that she admired him. Unfortunately for her, Ash was a difficult subject from what I've seen. He was so blinded by his love for his dream and his pokemon that he was ignoring his childhood friend's feelings.

"So, Ash!" I called out.

***GULP!***

"Yes, Bonnie?" The trainer answered.

"What are you gonna do if you defeat my brother today?" I asked, taking a bite out of my pancakes.

"We'll find out where the next Gym is located and start heading there." He planned.

"Why you asked, Bonnie?" Serena wondered.

"I was just thinking we could all take a break from our journey." I responded.

"What do you mean?" Ash blinked.

"After you win the Voltage Badge, you should take the rest of the day off and enjoy this city." I clarified.

"Come to think of it, we did arrived back to this city yesterday." Serena reminded us.

"Exactly, we can leave tomorrow!" I nodded.

"Heck, you could help Serena train with her pokemon after the gym battle." I suggested.

"HUH?" Serena gasped.

* * *

**Please Review and Comment!**


End file.
